Jinsei no kirā
by SasuSaku-Lo0ve
Summary: La vida de una asesina esta llena de sangre, horror, muerte, y olvido...Que pasaría si la vida de esta asesina no es asi, que pasaría si su vida es diferente...que pasaria si se enamorara...una asesina puede ¿sentir amor? o solo sed de sangre...
1. Prologo

**Una historia que se me ocurrio cuando veía una pelicula, ya lo digo no se parece, mi mente maquiavelica es peor XD**

**os dejo mas o menos de que ira, si os gusta espero vuestros comentarios para seguirla ^-^**

**bye!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jinsei no kirā<strong>_

_**Prologo **_

...Me secuestraron a los siete años, para entrenarme, para convertirme en un arma de combate, para convertirme en un arma letal...Alguno pueden decir que sufrí el Sindrome de Estocolmo o eso es lo que ellos creen, nunca podría llegar a coger cariño a la persona que me secuestro y me hizo pasar por todo lo que pase, lo único que hice fui fingir quererle para algún día poder matarle yo misma...

Durante diez años me tuvieron encerrada, sin salir, sin relacionarme con nadie que no sea las personas que mate, porque sí, en estos diez años tuve que matar para poder sobrevivir. Los seis primeros años de mi vida me obligaron a aprender artes marciales, a entrenar hasta caer en la inconsciencia, a los catorce el hombre que me secuestro me dejo tirada en un bosque ya que lo que me dijo fue _"...Tienes que ser uno solo con la naturaleza, si lo que quieres es sobrevivir en este mundo" _en ese entonces no entendía muy bien del todo sus palabras, pero tenía razón...Tuve que sobrevivir yo solo esos dos días que me dejo en ese lugar.

A los quince me dejo en una casa abandonada, encerrada, y lo que tenía que hacer era seguir viva cuando el volviera ya que no me encerró sola, si no con unas personas mas, cuando el volvió yo seguía viva, pero sus secuaces no tuvieron la misma suerte, eran ellos o yo...

Y a los dieciséis no fue ni matar ni sobrevivir, fue mi cuerpo_"...Si quieres matar con éxito, tu cuerpo ya no debe pertenecerte..."_ Fueron sus palabras cuando me encerró en esa habitación con ese hombre, matarle hubiera sido fácil, pero me advirtió que si le mataba yo también moriría...Ese día mi cuerpo dejo de pertenecerme...

Y ahora a mis diecisiete años se puede decir que soy la asesina mas buscada en estos tiempos, hago los trabajos sucios que mi querido "padre" no se atreve a hacer, y ahora diréis porque le llamo padre, sencillo, ahora ya no me oculta en la oscuridad como antes, ahora se puede decir que vivo como una chica normal, todos los que me conocen creen que ese hombre es mi padre y debo actuar como tal. Él me ha permitido ir a clases, asistir a un instituto como alguien normal, no mas clases en casa, si no en un lugar publico, y hay viene la gran pregunta ¿Por qué no me escapo? Si como he dicho ahora tengo libertad es lo que cualquier persona haría, pero...si lo intento..._"Te escondas donde te escondas, vayas donde vayas, te encontrare y personalmente te matare" _es lo que me dijo, así que estoy advertida, mi vida esta atada a él y hasta que no muera no puedo hacer nada...

...Esta es mi vida, la vida de una asesina...La vida de Sakura...


	2. ¿Es bueno tener amigos?

_**¿Es bueno tener amigos?**_

Me encontraba en la última hora de clase y mientras todos prestaban atención en clase y tomaban sus apuntes yo estaba pensando en el plan de esta noche, lo tenía todo pensando, pero prefería volver a repasarlo para que no hubiera ningún fallo. El hombre al que tengo que matar le debe dinero a mi "padre" y al parecer ya le dio tiempo suficiente para pagar y como no lo ha hecho me toca actuar a mí, él estaría en un caro hotel con la puta de turno, normalmente suelo ser yo la chica que esta con ese tipo de hombre, pero hoy no estaba de humor para ver como a un viejo verde como él se le ponía dura mientras se restriega en mí.

Mis pensamientos de como matarlo fueron interrumpido por Hinata, una compañera de clase que me avisaba de que la clase se había acabado. Hinata se podría decir que era mi amiga, al parecer es la única que no me tiene miedo, fue la primera en hablarme cuando llegue a este instituto y aunque al principio la ignore como a todos, su insistencia en hablarme y que yo le hablara hizo que cediera y que comenzara a hablar con ella.

Sakura, Sakura ¿Me escuchas?-dijo mientras caminábamos por la calle-

Sí, dime-dije prestandole atención-

Te decía que podrías ir a mi casa, tenemos muchos deberes y si lo hacemos juntas sera mas fácil-dijo sonriendo, aveces pensaba como era que podía sonreír con tanta facilidad...-

No se...-antes de acabar me interrumpió-

Venga por favor, si quieres podemos ir a tu casa y yo le pediré permiso a tu padre si quieres-mala idea, no pondría en peligro a Hinata por ir a hacer unos simples deberes-

Está bien, vamos a tu casa-dije dirigiéndome en otra dirección-

¡Bien!-dijo animada-te presentare a mi hermano, estoy segura que le gustara conocerte-dijo sonriendo-

Si tu lo dices...-dije restandole importancia-pero...¿No tenías dos hermanos?-dije recordando la vez en la que para mi fue el día en que me contó su vida-

Sí, pero se fue de viajes de negocio-dijo desinteresadamente-

Ah...

No tardamos en llegar, su casa era igual de grande que la mía y muy bonita, entramos y ella fue directa a buscar a su hermano, yo iba detrás siguiéndola a mi paso, entro en una sala gritando el nombre de su hermano, pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí, al llegar junto a ella, me fije en la sala, era una sala de entrenamiento, creo que esta sala sería mi preferida, no era tan grande como la mía y no había armas de combate, pero estaba bien. Me acerque a una especie de maniquí que había en medio de la estancia y comencé a golpearle, primero lo hice poco a poco como quien no quiere la cosa, después por extraño que pareciese imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza y mi fuerza iba en aumento, al igual que mi ira.

_**[Flash back]**_

¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-gritaba mientras un hombre me agarraba con mucha fuerza-

¡Sakura!-decía ella acercándose a mí, pero otro hombre la detuvo-¡Es mi hija! ¡No os la llevéis!-decía con lagrimas en los ojos-

¡Mamá!-volví a gritar-

Hazla mirar-habló un hombre muy mayor que nunca había visto antes-

¡No! Si va a matarme que ella no lo vea, por favor-dijo mi madre arrodillada, yo en ese entonces no entendía nada, ni porque hacían esto esos hombres-

Creo que no podré concederte ese último deseo-dijo antes de dispararle en la cabeza-

Solo recuerdo que después de ver eso me congele en mi sitio, el cuerpo de mi madre se encontraba inerte en el suelo y yo a los siete años no sabía que era lo que en realidad había pasado...

_**[Fin Flash Back]**_

Seguía golpeando al maniquí con todas mis fuerzas y otro recuerdo surco mi mente...

_**[Flash back]**_

Señores, aquí empieza la subasta-dijo el mismo hombre viejo que me trajo a este lugar-tenemos a estas preciosidades-dijo señalándonos-primero os presentare a...-dijo pensando en quien sería la primera que se iría de ese lugar-

Poco a poco fue diciendo el nombre de cada una y cada hombre que se encontraba en ese lugar decía una cifra de dinero, él que mas pujaba ganaba, entonces me toco a mí, al parecer mas de uno me quería, incluso habían varios que tenían a dos de nosotras. Esos hombres decía una cifra y así iba hasta que habló el hombre que ahora me tiene en su poder, supuse que le guste por como era, una niña que había perdido toda su inocencia, la inocencia que deben tener todos los niñas, pues esa yo no la tenía...

_**[Fin flash back]**_

Tan concentrada estaba en matar al maniquí pensando que era otra persona que no me fije cuando Hinata llego con su hermano, después de que me llamara varias veces reaccione, dejando al pobre maniquí en paz.

Oh, lo siento, creo que me "entusiasme" demasiado-dije parando al maniquí que se movía de un lado a otro-

Eso a sido increíble-dijo Hinata dando saltos-había visto a mi hermano luchar, pero tú, no sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza-dijo entusiasmada-

Se artes marciales-dije tranquilamente-siento si casi daño vuestro maniquí-dije mirando al su hermano-si vez que no va como tiene que ir avisa y os comprare otro

No te preocupes, no sera necesario-dijo su hermano-

Es verdad-dijo Hinata dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano-este es mi hermano Sasuke, hermano te presento a Sakura una amiga-dijo contenta-

Encantada-dije estrechándole la mano, cuando quise apartar mi mano de la suya no me dejo, creo que se había quedado atontado o algo...-puedes soltarme ya-dije frunciendo el ceño-

Oh, lo siento-rió nerviosamente-

Vamos Sakura, iremos a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes-dijo jalandome fuera de la sala-

No tardamos en acabar los deberes, Hinata era muy lista no se por que insistía en que viniera, seguro que ella sola podría haber acabado los deberes, después de acabar una señora entro a la habitación trayéndonos unos bocadillos y bebida, supongo que yo me tendría que ir ya, a menos que a ese viejo le de por buscarme por todas partes y lo mas probable es que si me encuentra me lleve un buen castigo, cuando estaba apunto de decirle a Hinata que me tenía que ir el timbre de su casa sonó, me estremecí al pensar que me habían encontrado, podía haber puesto a la familia de Hinata en peligro.

Me tengo que ir-dije saliendo antes de que ella dijera algo-

Señorita Sakura...-reconocía muy bien esa voz-

Vamonos-dije pasando por su lado, después de salir de esa casa hable con él-Hidan deja de seguirme a todas partes como si fuera mi puto guardaespaldas-dije enfadada-y por curiosidad como narices sabías donde estaba-dije mas tranquila-

Señorita sabe que la conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber donde esta y con quien esta-dijo como si nada-

En otras palabras, me has estado siguiendo-dije y él asintió-

Siempre estoy pendiente de usted, para que no...

Sí, sí, para que no me escape, es que acaso ese viejo no confiá en mí, bueno ni yo misma confiaría en mí...-dije pensándolo mejor-pero tú lo sabes y él sabe que no escaparía, ya me advirtió _"Te escondas donde te escondas, vayas donde vayas, te encontrare y personalmente te matare"-_cite sus palabras exactas, las tenía grabada en mi cabeza-

Ya sabe que su "padre" no confiá en nadie, ni en él mismo-dijo quitándome la mochila y poniéndola a su espalda-no diré donde te encontrabas, le diré que estuviste conmigo todo este tiempo-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa-

Gracias-le dije mientras le cogía de la mano-

Pero señorita...¿Cree que es bueno tener amigos?-me pregunto-

Hidan, sabes que yo no tengo amigos, ella es solo...una compañera de clase, además no necesito a nadie más, te tengo a ti-dije apretando su mano-

Se que una persona como yo nunca podría tener amigos, posiblemente morirían y no quería mas muertes por mi culpa, así que prefería estar sola como ahora, con Hidan me bastaba. Le conozco desde que me trajeron a este casa, siempre estuvo a mi lado, ayudándome y protegiéndome, era la persona que mas me conocía y en la que confiaba, puede que trabajara para ese viejo, pero se que él nunca me traicionaría, fue gracias a él que mi "padre" acepto que me inscribiera en un instituto, se lo debo todo a él, o casi todo. No tardamos en llegar a la casa de los horrores y digo horrores por que creo que se han cometido mas crímenes que en cualquier otro lugar, no se como la policía aun no se daba cuenta, lo mas probable es que sean corruptos, había visto a uno que otro policía salir de mi casa des mi ventana, que ilusos, pensar que la asesina mas buscada vive en esa casa y no lo saben...

Buenas noches, señorita-dijeron dos guardas que estaban en la entrada y yo solo asentí-

Sera mejor que vaya a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa para cenar-me dijo Hidan devolviéndome la mochila-

Sí-pero antes de dar un paso mas, se escucho una voz fuerte en la sala-

Donde se supone que estabas para volver a estás horas-dijo mi "padre"-

Fui a dar una vuelta con Hidan-dije tranquila, sabía mentir muy bien, aprendí del mejor...-

¿Es eso cierto Hidan?-le pregunto, la sala estaba oscura, pero gracias a mi entrenamiento mi vista era muy buena en la oscuridad y sabía que ahora estaba mirándole-

Si señor-dijo asintiendo-

¿Y dónde se supone que estuvisteis?-nos pregunto-fuimos al centro comercial, necesito una nueva peluca y también tengo que cambiar de lentillas-le avise como si nada-a menos que quieras matar a tus enemigos tu mismo...-dije cuando vi que fruncía el ceño-lo suponía-dije cuando él no dijo nada-me voy a cambiar

Elige bien tus palabras y el modo en que las dices, podrías salir lastimada-dijo con voz siniestra haciendo que me estremeciera-

Lo se **padre**-dije sin girarme a verle y me fui directa a mi habitación-

Ese hombre era la única persona a la que le temía, podría hablarle como yo quisiera, pero al final siempre conseguía callarme de una forma o otro, cuando estuve duchada me vestí con la vestimenta adecuada para matar a mi objetivo de hoy, tenía la peluca y las lentillas de color negro en mi escritorio, después de cenar me pondría en marcha, según mi información Dosu—el hombre al que tenía que matar esta noche— se encontraría en la habitación 102 con unos mastodontes vigilando las entradas así que en total creo que tenía que matar a unos cinco, claro está si me dejaban el camino libre no les pasaría nada.

Mientras cenábamos en silencio los dos solos, tocaron al timbre, no le preste atención, posiblemente sería alguien buscando a mi padre, pero cuando Hidan vino diciendo que me buscaban a mí, me tense en mi sitio al instante y sentí la mirada de ese hombre clavada en mí.

¿Quién te busca a estas horas?-pregunto enfadado-

Es el hermano de una compañera de clase de Sakura, puede que venga por su hermana-dijo Hidan lo mas tranquilo que pudo-

Iré a ver que quiere-dije levantándome de la mesa-Maldita_ sea, justo ahora tiene que parecer él, ¡es que acaso quiere morir!_-me decía internamente-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte directamente-

Siento venir a estas horas, pero Hinata estaba preocupada y quise confirmar que te encontraras bien-dijo viéndome de arriba abajo, no preste atención a su mirada ya que la ropa que llevaba dejaba mucho a la imaginación-

Estoy bien, ahora que ya lo has confirmado creo que debes irte-dije rápido, faltaban media hora para las unce y él me estaba retrasando-

Siento si te he molestado...

No es eso-por que demonios dije eso-, me molestaba eso era obvio-quiero decir, mi "padre" es muy posesivo y a menos que quieras resultar herido yo de ti me iría-dije desviando su mirada-

¿Posesivo?, supongo que se preocupa por su hija como cualquier otro padre-dijo como si lo entendiera, si supiera que no es nada de eso...-

Si eso mismo...-dije rodando los ojos-bueno ya nos veremos-dije entrando en la casa-dile a Hinata que estoy bien, que no se tiene que preocupar por mí, se cuidarme solita-no le deje hablar ya que cerré la puerta y me fui corriendo a mi habitación-

Mi querido "padre" siguió en la mesa como si nada, yo ya estaba lista para la acción, así que antes de marcharme como siempre Hidan me pregunto si llevaba mis armas.

Sabes que no utilizo pistola, con mis dos katanas estoy mas que bien-dije acomodándome el chaleco que me puse-

¿No te molestan?-dijo tocando mi espalda-

Para nada, ademas no se ven, eso es lo que cuenta-dije poniéndome en marcha-nos vemos mas tarde-

Corrí durante un corto tiempo ya que me detuve de golpe al ver delante de mi a Sasuke, es que acaso no sabía caminar mas rápido, pero...esta no era la dirección que tenía que tomar para ir a su casa...bueno eso no me importa a mí, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, volví a correr y pase por su lado, al parecer se percato de mí y cuando gire a verle la sorpresa estaba plasmada en su rostro, al parecer me reconoció, eso era bueno.

Tu eres...

Shh-dije poniendo mi dedo indice en su boca-yo de ti no diría quien soy demasiado alto-dije guiñándole un ojo-nos vemos, tengo trabajo que hacer-dije corriendo de nuevo-

Me encantaba que la gente me reconociera por la calle, supongo que tanto matar a gente me estaba afectando, pero no tenía otra opción.

Me subí a la terraza del hotel del frente de donde estaba Dosu y pude ver que estaba apunto de hacerlo con esa chica, ubique una habitación vacía y fui a parar directamente al balcón, al salir por la puerta me fije bien en que no hubiera nadie y comencé a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Dosu, como supuse en la puerta había dos mastodontes paradas, al verme ni se inmutaron ya que llevaba el gorro del chaleco puesto, pero al estar enfrente de ellos me lo quite, haciendo que el chaleco también cayera y enseñando mis dos katanas que ahora mismo se encontraban en mis manos y pronto en el cuerpo de ellos, oí sus cuerpos caer al suelo sin vida y de una patada abrí la puerta, los presentes se asustaron y la chica comenzó a gritar, es que nunca podrían mantenerse calladas...

La chica salió de la habitación como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo y me quede a solas con Dosu, él agarró la pistola que estaba en la mesita de noche que tenía y comenzó a dispararme, yo cada disparo lo apartaba con mi katana, tenía realmente mala puntería además, no tarde mucho en acercarme a él y rebanarle el cuello, la sangre salía a mares de su cuello y pude ver el último brillo que le quedaba en los ojos antes de morir.

Las sirenas de policía no se hicieron esperar y los hombres de Dosu tampoco, cuando estaba en el pasillo me encontré a unos cuantos y antes de que me comenzaran a disparar los mataba con mis katanas, pero habían mas hombres y no podía esquivar todas las balas, en momentos como estos era cuando quería tener a Hidan y a su pistola a mi lado y parece que alguien allá arriba o abajo me escucho por que un hombre encapuchado entro por la ventana rompiéndola.

Mira que te dije que cogieras la pistola-dijo regañandome-

Dejemos la charla para otro momento-dije mientras le quitaba una pistola que tenía en la espalda y comencé a disparar-

¡Vamos!-me dijo al lado de la ventana por la que había entrado, no espere que me lo dijera dos veces y me agarre a él saltando por la ventana, caímos en el toldo que se encontraba en la otra entrada del hotel, la poca gente que estaba por la calle comenzó a gritar y huían despavoridos-si que te tienen miedo-dijo con una sonrisa-

Idiota-le dije mientras comencé a correr-

Nos subimos al otro edificio y comenzamos a correr por los tejados, para la policía seguirnos por hay era mas difícil no tenían el entrenamiento que teníamos nosotros y como siempre escapamos de ellos, no muy lejos de casa me quite la peluca y la llevaba en mi mano, no tenía miedo de que me vieran ya que por estos sitios no pasaba gente. La misión se había acabado ahora solo tenía que esperar hasta que Orochimaru, sí, ese el nombre de ese viejo, me diera otra misión y esta vez esperaba hacerla sola y llevaría una pistola por si acaso...


End file.
